


I'll Stand By You Forever

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coma, DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT YOUR HEART BROKEN, Diary/Journal, I swear, M/M, Ray was in a serious car accident, Ryan never leaves Ray's side, Sad events, has a happy ending, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a serious car accident, Ray is hospitalized and in a coma. Ryan never leaves his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is written because I have severe writer's block over continuing "The Perfect Piece" so I thought this would try to break up the issues I've been having. Nope, didn't work, but hey I really liked this so I thought I would post it.

I couldn’t stand myself anymore. I knew that none of it was my fault, hell I knew I couldn’t even stop what had happened. So that’s why I’m writing this. Geoff said maybe if I wrote down my feelings I could somehow begin to cope. But all that’s really happening is my eyes keep blurring and the words on this paper keep smearing. I know this is such a long shot, but please, Rose if you can hear me, or if you’re reading this, please I just want to know that I love you.

I haven’t left your side. It’s been thirty seven hours now. The others have begged me to come home, to rest but I cannot. I am here rose, holding your DS. I know how much you love it, I kept it charged just in the hopes that someday you would come back and play Tetris while you curled into my lap. Somehow my fingers would find their way to your hair, gently twirling the black locks. I remember smiling whenever you looked up at me, your brown eyes beaming. I found a little black box today. I was going to give you the box on our anniversary, finally asking you to be my rose, forever. I had spent so much time picking out the perfect ring. It was a titanium band, a ring of rubies encasing the edges. The band had three diamonds, as it was going to be our third year together. The jeweler thought I was crazy when I told him what I wanted. He told me that it was going to be expensive, probably the most expensive piece he had created. I didn’t care. I told him that it had to be perfect for you.

I left you the box on the day you were taken from me.

I know you’re in there rose, please do anything to reassure me you’re still there. The heartbeat monitor fills my mind, the beeps sound so ominous. The nurses come in every few hours to check on you. They run tests, check your bandages and assess your situation. They’ve told me time and time again you are lucky to be alive. Every time they spoke about your status I told them you’re a fighter, you’ll make it through. Two emergency surgeries, countless blood transfusions and a few casts later, here you are. The bandages wrapping your head have since stopped having a pinkish hue to them, the cuts on your beautiful face have been stitched together, forming jagged lines across such a pristine plain. I have to fight my urges to kiss them, hoping to ease the pain.

The crisp hospital blankets smell strongly of industrial cleaners, filling my nostrils. The blankets hide most of the damage from view, which I am grateful for. I don’t know what I would do if I were to look at the damage for the past thirty seven hours. I have run out of tears, their paths streaking my face. I have held your cast free right hand for hours. I gently rub my thumb on the back of your hand, somehow thinking that doing so would wake you. It always would when we shared a bed together, your back against my chest, my arm pulling you close, our legs entwined together. How I have missed those days.

A nurse comes in once again to check on you. She’s very pretty, red hair poking out from underneath her cap. She sweetly speaks to you, her hands gently unwrapping your head bandage. She takes out some form of ointment, softly spreading it across the gash on your forehead. She finishes, and gently rewraps your head with a new bandage. She fiddles with your IV machine, adjusting some settings, then writing them down on your chart. She smiles sweetly at me, asking if I would like some food. I shake my head no, as I did not want to leave your side. She sighs, walking out the door and returning with a tray of food. She sets it on my lap, and tells me in a stern voice to eat. She left, closing the door gently behind her. I picked at the food, I did not have much of an appetite.

Hours passed, countless nurses came and went. The rest of the crew visited, each leaving a gift for you. Michael and Gavin left you a huge stuffed teddy bear, nearly the size of you. Jack left you a card and a bouquet of the deepest blood red roses. Geoff left you a note and a case of Malta. Geoff and Jack had tried to convince me to come home, to get changed and clean up, but I denied. I did not, no scratch that, I could not leave your side. Any moment you could wake, and I did not want to miss it. They left reluctantly, their heads hanging. Jack handed me a bag, in it had a few changes of clothing for me and a set for you when you woke. I decided I should shower, quickly doing so, checking on you every few minutes. Once I returned to your bedside, the heartbeat monitor started to beep faster. Not like you were having heart issues, but as if you were waking up. I held my breath, watching you intently. Your chest expanded greatly, like you were inhaling deeply. I watched your face, hoping to see the brown eyes I greatly missed. Eyelids slowly opened and closed a few times, a smile forming on your lips.

I couldn’t contain myself. I flung my arms around you, careful of your injuries, and cried into your chest. Sobs shook my shoulders, the chemical scent from the blankets stinging my nostrils.

“Rye…” you choked out, your voice raspy and small.

“I’m here rose. I’m here.” I continued to cry, holding you tighter.

You didn’t respond, but you leaned down and kissed my head. I pulled up and looked at you. Tears were welling at the corner of your eyes, a smile on your lips. I smirked, cupping your chin gently, kissing you deeply. We broke and I sat back down running my hands through my hair.

“How long Rye?”

“Too long my rose.”

“You never left, did you?”

I shook my head no. You hummed, shaking your head also. I pulled out the black box from my pocket, and removed the ring. I knelt down, tears falling from our faces.

“Ray, today is our anniversary. I had plans to take you out to a romantic dinner, play video games, and then asking you this question overlooking the city at our special spot. Now I know that this is not the place, but I need to know. Ray Narvaez Jr., will you marry me?”

You nodded, motioning for me to come closer. You wrapped your arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

“Of course Ryan…I love you.”

I gently pulled back, trying my best to slip the ring onto your left hand. Thank god that the cast ended at your knuckles. I couldn’t stop the tears, pulling you into a kiss once more.

“I love you Rose.”

“I love you too my king.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
